The Sin of Love
by ballofsunshine454
Summary: Wrath realizes that it may not be hate for Envy and vice versa.


Wrath woke up with a jolt, sweat sticking to him like the dew on a piece of grass in the morning. He had the dream again... where his envy loved him... were he touched him in secret places and treasured him. He sighed his voice shaking ready to cry, how much more of this could he take?

Envy laid boredly on his bed. He had been having the weirdest thoughts about the new brat, Wrath was it? "Hmph, I can't be going soft." He hissed, sitting up and picking up the darts laying on the bedside table, chucking them at a picture of Ed on the wall. I can't let this kid distract me... He told himself, hitting the picture of Edward's face square in the forehead. It's not a crush.

Wrath gently got out of his bed and silently walked down the hall. He looked like a kid trying to find his mother... mother she would know what to do. He started silently crying as he walked down the hall and in front of Envys door. He just needed to be with him. He shakily knocked on the door putting his head down knowing envy would probley hate him for disturbing him.

Envy jumped, the dart falling from his grasp and into his thigh. "Augh, shit!" He swore, yanking the offending metal out of his skin. The wound automatically healed, relieving Envy of the sting. The sin sighed and got off of the bed, heading towards the door. "What is it?" He asked flatly, opening the door harshly. Wrath looked up at envy his eyes full of tears. "E-Envy ... I-I'm sorry" He started, sobbing violently and quickly latched onto Envy, sobbing into his chest. Envy rose a questioning brow. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked, his tone softening slowly. He ran a hand through Wrath's long, black hair.

Wrath looked up calming down enjoying the feeling of Envys hand through is hair. "E-envy c-ca-can I s-sleep with y-you t-t-tonight... I had a b-bad dream?" Wrath looked down and blushed nervously expecting envy to yell at him for being a brat... Envy sighed. How could he resist? "Oh...fine. But just tonight! Don't get any ideas that I'm going soft." Envy hissed, twirling a strand of dark hair between his long fingers.

Wrath looked up his face showing shock and joy. "Thank you envy" he blushed and walked into the room. It was trashed to say the least. He gently layed down in the bed and inhaled the spicey smell of envy. He sighed and blushed and looked back at him. "E-envy please dont hate me..." Wrath said gathering his courage to tell his spill his heart out to the man. "Hmm? For what?" Envy blinked, utterly confused now. "It takes alot to make me hate someone." He pointed out, gesturing to the picture of Ed which was full of small holes from darts. "What could possibly make me hate you?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Wrath breathed heavily shaking. "Envy...I-I love you, I have since I first met you please don't hate me or stop talking to me" he cried shaking and burring his face into his hands as sobs racked his body. Envy blinked then chuckled. "And I kept telling myself it was just a crush that it would go away..." Envy whispered to himself. "Wrath, why'd ya think I'd hate you?" Envy purred, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his open palm. "Who says I don't feel the same way?"

Wrath opened his eyes up and blushed. "r-really? I thought you would think I was a stupid little brat..." Wrath looked down then looked up and crawled toward Envy blushing. He curled up in his lap and looked up and him and closed his eyes and felt himself kiss him. Envy kissed back greedily, raking his fingers through the younger homunculus's hair. He prodded at the smaller boy's mouth with his tongue, asking for permission to enter.

Wrath blushed, not sure what to do he leaned in more and slightly opened his mouth to let Envy in, moaning as he felt Envy's tongue. Envy tangled his tongue with Wrath's, grabbing his small shoulders and pulling him closer. One of Envy's hands slid down Wrath's side and up his shirt, tweaking the younger's nipple.

Wrath moaned into Envys mouth while blushing. Wrath squirmed under the older sins touch. Envy broke the kiss, a smirk on his face. He moved his lips to Wrath's jaw, kissing along it and licking the shell of his ear. "Does this turn you on?" Envy cooed, blowing hot air into Wrath's ear and scraping his nails down the small boy's chest.

Wraths eyes slipped shut gently moaning out Envys name. "Y-yes Envy I l-love you". Wrath gently wrapped his fingers around Envys chest. "Do I turn you...on Envy?" Wrath said looking into Envys eyes. Very much "He cooed, nipping Wrath's ear."I love you, Wrath." He purred, ghosting his lips down the smaller boy's neck. He paused the base, nipping it then sucking gently on it.

Wraths breathed shakily and rubbed Envy's manhood blushing. "Envy I want you to be my first and only..." he blushed and leaned his head onto Envys shoulder. Envy let out a quiet moan, shuddering against Wrath. He slipped Wrath's shirt off, running delicate, cold fingers down Wrath's pale chest, licking a hot trail down the newly exposed skin.

Wrath closed his eyes and moaned. He gently took of Envys shirt blushing. He rubbed Envys erection through the fabric of his pants blushing imagining him making beautiful love to him. Envy moaned, moving down Wrath's body and dipping his tongue into the younger sin's navel. He moved his hand downwards, rubbing circles on Wrath's thigh.

Wrath moaned and gently grabbed onto the bed covers. He laid down his head on the pillow and pulled Envy on top of him and looked in his eyes and blushed silently telling Envy exactly what he wanted. Envy smirked and slid down Wrath's body, tugging down his shorts and licking a hot trail down the other boy's cock.

Wrath gasped and bit his lip, feeling exposed but at the same time amazing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Envy smirked perversely, licking underneath Wrath's length, then taking him into his mouth and sucking gently. He was having too much fun with the boy.

Wrath moaned in pleasure, grabbing onto Envys long hair, "Envy I love you!" he gasped and shuddered and closed his eyes. Envy hummed low in his throat, rubbing Wrath's thighs slowly and tracing the words, 'I love you too' into the skin.

Wrath bucked and closed his eye lids shut as he felt himself cum deep down in his throat. His breathing calmed and he gently snuggled up into the bed. Envy swallowed all Wrath had to offer, licking his lips. He sat up in between Wrath's legs, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the smaller boy's chest. "I love you," He whispered, kissing Wrath gently.

Wrath kissed back gently his face flushed from the recent activities. He snuggled up to Envy and looked into his face and whispered "take me". A look of interest and lust graced Envy's face. He calmly held three fingers up to Wrath's lips. "Open up." He ordered quietly.

Wrath gently opened up his mouth blushing. He licked and sucked at the three digits. He could feel the heat from his blush come all over his body as overwhelming love for Envy filled his body. He has wanted this for so long... so very long for his Envy to hold him and to love him like this. Envy smiled gently, removing the fingers. "This is going to hurt a bit, but bear with me, alright?" Envy cooed, slinking in between Wrath's legs again. He traced one finger around Wrath's puckered opening, slowly sliding the finger in.

"I love you Envy" Wrath said while blushing. He felt one of the fingers go into him and he cried out in pain tears forming in the sides of his eyes. Envy reached up with his free hand and brushed away the tears. "Hang in there Wrath, you're doing so good so far..." Envy whispered, sliding another finger in and stretched the boy with a gentle scissoring motion. Wrath looked up at Envy with pure love showing in his eyes. He nodded and felt the second finger sliding in. He gasped and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying ot calm himself. Envy kissed Wrath's forehead. "You're almost ready..." He cooed, sliding in the third finger and splaying the digits.

Wrath looked down and blushed nodding his head slowly. Envy pulled his fingers out and shape shifted his skort away. "This is going to hurt a bit..." Envy whispered, sliding his leaking erection slowly into Wrath.

Wrath cried out his eyes showing a mixture of shock, fear and love. He cried feeling his innocence slipping away with each inch of Envys manhood that slid into him. His body went rigged trying to adjust to the foreign object. Envy let out a low moan and began to thrust gently into Wrath, picking up a steady rhythm. "J-just relax...it'll feel much better if you do..." Envy reassured Wrath.

Wrath closed his eyes and tried to relax to Envys thrusting. He started feel better with each thrust. He let out a soft moan and said Envy's name grabbing onto the sheets underneath him. "That's right, Wrath...say my name..." Envy moaned out, putting a little more power behind his thrusting. He angled his hips a little, as if searching for something. "Ah...found it..." Envy mumbled, brushing against Wrath's sweet spot.

Wrath gasped seeing colors swirl over his eyes as he felt pleasure go all through him. "Envy, more!" Wrath cried out as he felt himself go into paradise. Envy smirked lazily and thrust harder and faster, hitting Wrath's prostate every time. "Yeees...keep saying my name..." Envy purred, stroking Wrath's cock.

Wraths eyes opened up and looked down watching Envy thrusting into him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes moaning Envys name over and over again feeling himself on the brink. Envy tugged gently on Wrath's cock, his pace picking up even more. He was so close now. "Ohh...W-wrath..." He moaned.

Wrath cringed and felt himself cumming onto Envys hand and onto himself. "Envy!" he cried as he felt himself go into a beautiful peace. "Gods...Wrath..." Envy moaned, releasing deep inside of Wrath. He pulled himself out of the smaller boy, rolling over to lay next to him. He licked the cum off of his hand, smiling at the boy.

Wraths eyes glazed over as he placed his head on Envys chest and pulled the covers over him and Envy and fell into a blissful sleep but not before uttering an I love you to Envy. Envy kissed the top of Wrath's head, whispering 'I love you too', then dozed off into a dreamless slumber, cuddled up close to Wrath.


End file.
